1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an display apparatus and method for controlling display apparatus thereof, and more particularly to an display apparatus which is controlled according to user voice or user motion, and a method for controlling display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological developments increased the supply of various types of display apparatuses. In particular, various types of display apparatuses including television (TVs) are used in consumer homes. The functions of these display apparatuses have gradually expanded according to requests by users. For example, a TV can be connected to the Internet to support Internet services. Also, a user views a larger number of digital broadcast channels through the TV.
Therefore, various input methods for efficiently using various functions of an display apparatus are required. For example, an input method using a remote control, an input method using a mouse, an input method using a touch pad, etc. are applied to the display apparatus.
However, it is difficult to efficiently use the various functions of the display apparatus by using only such a simple method. For example, if all functions of the display apparatus are controlled through only a remote control, increasing the number of buttons of the remote control is inevitable. In this case, it is not easy for an average user to learn how to use the remote control. Also, according to a method of displaying various menus on a screen to assist a user to search for and select a corresponding menu, the user has to check a complicated menu tree in order to select a desired menu which may be difficult and confusing to a user.
Accordingly, to provide an display apparatus which is controlled more conveniently and intuitively, technology based on voice and motion recognition is being developed. In such a system to control display apparatus using voice or motion recognition, a user interface (UI) is necessary to guide the user about the voice or motion recognition.
However, an adequate UI for controlling an display apparatus using voice or motion recognition has not been developed, therefore a user experiences inconvenience when controlling the display apparatus using voice or motion recognition.